1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transmission networks, and more particularly to a network having electronically switchable nodes for switching paths and a method of controlling the network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional line-bound transmission networks include repeater stations, at which digital signals can be switched manually in a mechanical distributing frame.